


【盾冬】八尾猫

by sojourn_z



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform, 盾冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:45:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sojourn_z/pseuds/sojourn_z
Summary: 吧唧是只八尾猫。





	1. Chapter 1

吧唧是只八尾猫。

传说中，猫咪修得九尾可成神。他们每修炼百年才能修得一尾，当修炼到八尾的时候，要实现人的一个愿望才能拥有这第九条尾巴。

但每实现人的一个愿望就要消耗掉百年功力，也就是一条尾巴。这听上去就像是一个泳池放水加水的数学题一样的死循环。

吧唧也是这样想的。鉴于他已经在这世上活了太多年了，从来没有猫咪可以修成神明。他以为这是上天跟猫族开的玩笑。

直到后来，他遇见了Steve。

那是一个晴空万里的午后，吧唧刚睡完午觉，他伸了个懒腰，刚想起身到处走走，就听见了河边传来一阵吵闹。

他本不想理会人间的琐事，突然，他听见了一声猫叫。

那是一只幼猫颤颤巍巍的惨叫声，吧唧眼睛一眯，决定过去看看。

然后他看见了一个瘦小的金发男孩，正在被围殴，而他的怀里护着一只刚出生的小猫。

吧唧的绿眸迸发出危险的神色。他也说不清楚他是想保护猫族的幼崽，还是更想保护那个男孩。

他喜欢这个男孩，不仅是因为他弱小，勇敢，善良，更多的，是当欺凌猫咪的坏孩子们一脸坏笑着说，Steve你现在护着他，当你离开了我们一样能整死这个小猫咪的时候，他吼出了那句，我可以这么做一整天，我可以一直护着他从白天到黑夜。

原来他叫Steve。

吧唧现出了真身，比普通人认知里老虎还大的身躯，如同狩猎般，嗷地一声就冲进了人群。

那些前一秒还作威作福的坏孩子们，看见了这样一只巨大的怪物，吓得四散开来。

而Steve显然也吓坏了，可是他仍然将猫咪护在怀里。

吧唧突然有些羡慕起这只通身雪白的才出生的猫咪幼崽了。

吧唧是只孤儿，在他很小很小的时候，不知道为什么，他与家人失散了。从那以后，他一直孤身一猫，流浪在这个世界上。他吃过了太多的苦。而这只刚出生的小猫咪，虽然也跟他一样失去了家人的庇佑，可他找到了那个愿意守护他的人。

那一刻，吧唧突然很想做点什么，替这只刚出生的小猫咪，替整个猫族，向这个美好的少年报恩。

那个被唤作Steve的男孩，看起来瘦弱极了，穿着看起来也不像是富贵人家的孩子。

我会满足他一个愿望，如果他想要富裕的生活，那太容易了，他甚至都不用花费自己的尾巴，他已经再人世间生活了太多年了，他的法力已经很高了，可以不费什么功夫，就能变出一座金矿。可如果Steve想要一副健康的身体，大概需要借助尾巴的力量了。那也没关系，他已经接受了猫咪不能成神这一事实。多一条尾巴少一条尾巴，又有什么关系呢。

他幻化为普通大小的猫咪，朝着Steve喵喵叫了几声。

Steve眼里的恐惧倏地消失了，这只猫咪与他从前见过的都不同。他的身体是雪白的，眼睛周围却是深棕色，爪爪也是。他就像一个艺术品，太美了，尤其是他的尾巴，就像一颗大树，分出了不同的枝桠，洋溢着耀眼的光芒。

他情不自禁的伸手，想摸摸这只猫咪的爪爪，却被吧唧一个懒腰给躲开了。吧唧不曾与人类如此的亲近过，他觉得很不自在。

他清了清嗓子，如你所见，我是只八尾猫，我可以满足你一个愿望。

诶！！猫咪说话了！！

可是Steve一点都不害怕，能长出八条尾巴，能随时变大变小变漂亮的猫咪，会说话有什么好奇怪的。

他说他是一只八尾猫，原来小时候听过的故事是真的。他一直不明白为什么神明要给八尾猫出这样的难题，他情不自禁的再次伸出了手，摸了摸猫咪的脑袋，你一定吃过很多苦吧。你真的可以满足我的愿望吗？什么愿望都可以吗？

吧唧被Steve亮晶晶的蓝色的瞳孔所吸引，竟没有躲开Steve的魔爪。他放任Steve为自己梳理着根本不需要梳理的毛发。他说，是的，任何愿望都能实现，但是只有一个。你可以考虑好了再告诉我。

Steve低下头开始沉思，他的愿望，其实早已经想好了，早在小时候，第一次听到八尾猫的故事的时候，就已经想好了。

可是他知道，猫咪满足他的愿望之后，就会离开。不，他不能让猫咪就这样离开。

猫咪，我需要考虑一下，你能先跟我回家吗。

吧唧点点头，默默地将尾巴收起，朝着Steve的方向迈着步子，却在下一秒，被一双软嫩的小手举起，放进了怀里。

那是他从未感受过的温暖。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

吧唧和那只刚出生的小猫咪一起挤在Steve的怀里，小小少年开心一蹦一跳的往家里走。他迫不及待的想对八尾猫做他小时候想做的一切。

他把自己的那份牛奶分给了两只小猫，小白猫喝的挺欢，而八尾猫却兴致缺缺。

他自己做了一根逗猫棒，小白猫每天玩的难舍难分，而八尾猫只是趴在房顶上望着远方发呆。

他给猫咪们做了保暖的衣服，毕竟他们家没有暖气，而冬天就要来临，小猫咪穿着小花衣可开心了到处喵喵叫着撒欢。而八尾猫看了一眼，在自己即将给他穿上身的时候逃跑了。

……

Steve不知道该如何取悦这只小猫咪，他是不是想家了？

他是不是想尽快解决我这个麻烦？然后归于山林？

好像自己做的，只是为了取悦自己。自己只是在强行把自己想要的转加到猫咪身上，对啊，八尾猫已经在世上至少活了800年了，有什么是他没见过的？自己这点努力，在他眼里恐怕是个笑话。

于是冷不防的，他提出了那个愿望。

猫咪，真的什么愿望都能实现吗？

正陷入混乱思绪的吧唧，听到这话抬起了头。这一天果然还是到了。

所幸自己，并未深陷。

男孩所做的一切，都只在自己的梦里出现过。成年之后他潜心修炼，他很强大。他的全身都是盔甲，但这并不能改变他没有安全感这一事实。小时候的无助让他内心强大又脆弱。他拒绝着Steve的好意，他不愿沉迷，毕竟在他提出愿望之后，他们之间不会再有交集。甚至，他故意恶意的揣测，这个金发的男孩此刻做的一切，某只是为了让自己更用心的实现他异想天开的梦。

他的愿望是什么呢？

人类都是贪婪的，在他800岁的时候就知道了，他遇到的第一个人类，许的愿望竟然是要他为他实现100个愿望。吧唧只能自切七尾以躲避这个贪婪的人类。是的，许下的诺言若不能兑现，就只能重来。当他奄奄一息的时候，他不停的做梦，梦见有人将他拥入怀中，温柔的呵护。那个温度，美妙的让人怀念，就像，眼前这个少年的怀抱。

但梦，终究是会醒的。

醒来的失落，吧唧不愿也无法抵挡。

还好，到今天，就结束了。

是的。

吧唧听见自己一字一字的回答。

是的，任何愿望都能实现。

然后他听见了明明就站在眼前，却声音飘渺的一句，

 

我的愿望就是，你可以拥有第九条尾巴。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

在听清了男孩的愿望之后，吧唧整只猫都愣住了。他错愕的看着身边这个脆弱的病恹恹的男孩，不敢相信。

他觉得有什么东西，涌入了他的眼眶，就像一股奇妙的力量，涌入了他的身体一样。

他的身体发生着变化，四周的莹莹光点汇集在他的股间，流光溢彩，华美壮丽。

Steve从来没有见过如此美丽震撼的场景，他的猫咪终于自由了。可是为什么他的心，却空荡荡的。

当光芒散去，吧唧重现了真身，九条漂亮的尾巴随风摇曳着，不同于之前的模样，此刻猫咪的身上镀了一层金光。

他已经成为神明了吗？长出尾巴的时候，会痛吗？他伸出一只手，想摸摸猫咪的脑袋，却在近在咫尺的时候，停下了。这只小猫好像不太喜欢和人类接触呢。

而吧唧只是温顺的低下头，用柔软的身体，蹭着眼前这个金发男孩的手。然后，他卧倒在地，向男孩敞开了肚皮，像一只普通小猫一样，喵喵叫着求欢。他不知道自己做的好不好，他以前从来没有这么做过，他只是觉得，他这样做，那个男孩应该会开心。

接着，男孩在他的脸上印下轻轻一吻。

小猫咪，你自由了。

是吗？他自由了吗？可是为什么心里像是长出了束缚，他并不想就此离开。

直到他们眼前，出现了一座彩虹。神明的本能告诉吧唧，他该走了。自彩虹桥上去，就能抵达他梦寐以求的神地。

可是这个男孩，在流泪啊。

他伸出舌头舔了舔男孩的脸，人类的泪水，竟然是这样的苦涩。

他很难过，可他为什么还在微笑着呢。

神明的召唤越来越强，他只能不舍的看了Steve最后一眼，然后化为点点光斑离开了。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

彩虹之上，伫立着人间唯一的神明。

欢迎你，小猫咪。

你是千万年来，第一只成神的猫咪。

神明的表情隐藏在金丝面具之下，他还有一句话没有说出口，你也是自我以后，第一个成功晋神位的灵物。那代表着，自己就快要退休了。

天地之间只能容纳一个神明，一个新神的诞生，注定了原来的神明坠落。所以每一位神明晋升为神的时候，就会给下一任的神出个难题。阻碍他们的飞升。

他不愿因私，而阻碍别人。所以他设下了他认为最简单的方式，当你拥有所爱之人，当你所爱之人愿为你付出一切，付出爱，付出真心去圆满你，那你则可成神。

可就是这样简单的爱，千万年来却无一人能够实现。

这些年来，他真的很寂寞。他在人间不停地寻找着下一任继任者，可总是无功而返。

直到那日，他看见了一只奄奄一息的小猫咪。他断掉了数条尾巴，看起来很不好。他突然很想将猫咪抱在怀中，小心的安抚，事实上，他也确实如此做了。

触碰到猫咪软乎乎的身体的那一刻，内心深处从来没有过的柔软蔓延开来。他从未觉得能成为神明有什么好，直到此刻，他用神力为猫咪疗伤的时候，才庆幸自己是个神。

猫咪身上到底发生了什么？探知已经发生过的事情，这对这世间独一无二的神明来说，太简单了。他将手放在猫咪的额头上，用一缕神识探入了猫咪的梦境。

那是一片一望无垠的黑暗。看不清前方也没有退路。周围萦绕着的，是熟悉的味道。

孤独。

他看见了他的猫咪，如何努力的修炼。他看见了他的猫咪，每一条尾巴的诞生。也同样看见了他的猫咪，是如何毅然决然的断掉了自己的尾巴。

猫咪，你当真希望成神吗？可是神明，只会比现在还要孤独呢。

他知道猫咪的尾巴还会再长出来，他知道他的猫咪一定可以成神，因为现在，他拥有了爱他的人不是吗？

或许是爱他的神。

他看见了他的挣扎，他的傲气，他的愿望。

他没有理由，拒绝送上门来的继任者。

哪怕，是以自己的陨落为代价。

过去已经坠落的神明，他们的神识还在，只是散落在天涯海角，而等待着他的，怕不是神识飘散这样简单。

因为他，动了凡心。

我想要成全你，圆满你。

他突然发现，为继任者设下的障碍，不过是自己给自己设下的陷阱。而他却甘之若饴。

他摸了摸猫咪的头，心里默念着，小猫咪，以后就要你来代替我守护这个世界了。

谁也不知道那一日发生了什么。

等猫咪醒来，他的伤口已经不再流血了。在他的心里，一片漆黑的心里，仿佛残留着一缕若有似无的金光，就像个虚无缥缈的人影。

但那个时候，他实在是太年幼，太虚弱了，以至于他忘记了这缕光，不然在面对眼前这位神明的时候，他一定能想起来，他曾经真的躺在某个人的怀里，这并不是梦。

带着面具的神明，朝他招了招手，过来，小猫咪。

吧唧听话的迈开步子，在额头触碰到神明的手的时候，他眼前突然闪过一幅画面。

他的Steve，那个金发的男孩，穿着好看的制服，从疾驰而过的火车上坠落，消失无踪。

吧唧惊慌极了，那个坠入悬崖的人，大概有二十六七，可他就是知道，那个人是Steve。

长大后的Steve。

他不顾礼节，事实上他也不知道身为新晋的神明对待另一个神明需要什么样的礼节。他慌张的开口，Steve，我要救他，Steve会掉下悬崖的，我得救他……

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

“你能看见未来？”神明有些诧异，他的猫咪这么腻害的吗？

“我不知道，我只是，突然，看见了一些片段。”

“只是一些片段而已，可你仍然想去救他？”不，亲爱的猫咪，那是你的神力。那些闪现过的片段，终会成真。你的Steve真的会坠入悬崖，因为那也将会是我的归宿。你果然是最适合的继任者。你的能力，连我也不可比拟。

“是的，我要报恩。

神明突然卑劣起来，等晋神礼一过，猫咪正式晋升为神，自己大概就要灰飞烟灭了。

但他突然很需要时间，真的很需要再多一点点时间，好好的瞧一瞧他的猫咪。

“我可以帮你封住你的神力，你陪他度过这个大劫，就当是他赐你成神报答。此劫之后，不管人间会有多大的动荡，你都必须回到这里，完成你作为神的使命，你明白了吗”

“明白。”

“我知道你作为猫咪在人间活了很长的时间，但你此行将转世为人，不能使用法力，可能会遇到危险，你也愿意吗？”

“我愿意。”

为了Steve，我愿意。

看着猫咪离去的背影，神明第一次，感受到了，什么叫做痛，并快乐着。

 

TBC


End file.
